


Better

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: A bit of ~first time~ drama (nothing explicit though)





	Better

It wasn’t long after returning from their date that they melted into one another, Tamora’s kiss making Felix feel as though he was on fire. He was positive that he would be burnt to a crisp by the time she was finished with him. She raked her fingers through his hair, holding him close as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Felix felt his heartbeat quicken, the heat between them being turned up a notch. As she began to unbutton his shirt, he was completely at her mercy, more than ready to give himself over to desire.

It was unbelievable to him that she was really here in his apartment, kissing him into oblivion. He couldn’t fathom how someone like her was willing to give him the time of day. With her wit, strength, and beauty, she could have anyone she wanted–she certainly deserved better than some 8-bit, blocky handyman. Truly, it was selfish of him to place his desire before what was best for her. Her hands found their way to his belt buckle and he pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

“Tammy, m-maybe we should slow down,” he panted.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, concern etched onto her face.

“Everything’s just peachy,” he said unconvincingly.

“Felix, I can tell something’s wrong,” she said. “Talk to me.”

“I’m perfectly fine, it’s just that I… I…” he looked away from her, too embarrassed to speak what was on his mind.

“Felix, if you don’t want to do this right now, just tell me,” she said tenderly. “I’m a patient woman.”

“What? No, Tammy, I want this,” he said. “That’s just the problem.”

“I don’t understand,” she replied, eyeing him quizzically.

“I’ve been so focused on wanting you that I haven’t been thinking about what  _you_  want,” he explained. “This is a pretty big step, and, well, you might not want to take it with me.”

“Of course I do, Felix,” she assured him.

“But what if you regret it later?” he asked. 

“What?” she asked, more confused than ever.

“What if you finally realize how much better you could have it? How much better you deserve?” he asked, his voice growing thick with emotion.

“Felix–”

“I’m barely half your height. I don’t know how to fight or shoot a gun. You shoot at mechanical bugs all day and I can hardly take on a duck,” he said frantically. “You deserve someone better, someone who fits in with your men and doesn’t make a fool of themselves trying to get by in your game.”

“If you’d just listen–”

“Tammy, I care about you so much,” he said, grasping her hands in his. “But I’m not good enough for you and I never will be. It’s time for me to accept that and stop wasting your time.”

Before he could say anything else, Tamora leaned down and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. She pulled away after a beat, leaving Felix dazed and confused.

“Be quiet and listen to me,” she said sternly. He nodded, eyes wide. “I don’t know where you get off thinking you’re not good enough for me, but it stops now. You are plenty good enough for me.”

“But–”

Tamora placed a finger over his lips to silence him before continuing.

“I could probably walk into Game Central Station right now and find some big, strong, tough guy who would be more than happy to spend his time with me, you’re right about that,” she said. His face fell as she spoke. “But that’s not what I want.”

Felix looked up at her questioningly.

“I spend all day around men like that and they drive me insane,” she explained. “Nothing sounds better at the end of a long day than coming here to see you, to listen to you talk about your day while you fix dinner and then cuddle on the couch. Your cute little mannerisms, your goofy smile, and the way you blush every time I look at you– _that’s_  what I want.”

“…Really?” he asked, his cheeks flushing as a result of her words. 

“Mmhmm,” she answered. “And no one else in the whole arcade can give me those things.”

“Thank you, Tammy,” he sighed, a smile finally beginning to take shape on his face. “I’m so crazy about you that I guess sometimes it’s just hard for me to believe that you really wanna be with me. But I promise not to get so carried away again.”

“Good,” she smiled, leaning in for a kiss. She let it linger, relishing the way Felix’s calloused palm brushed against the back of her neck as he sank his fingers into her hair. After a long moment, she just barely pulled away to speak once more.

“I couldn’t have it any better than I do right now.”


End file.
